The One Who Really Loves You
by bemmett4eternity
Summary: Starts during episode 3x04..Bay is ready to put her heart on the line and start fresh with Emmett but has he already given his heart to another girl?
1. Chapter 1

As they stood at the lockers, people were passing them by but the only thing Bay and Emmett were aware of was each other. Emmett gave Bay one last smile and longing look and started to head to class. Bay stopped him before he could get away. As she gathered her thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder if this would be the beginning of a fresh start between them. She knew this was something that she had needed to tell him for some time now.

"_Hey, wait a second. You were right about the Simone cheating thing. If we are ever going to have a chance_," Bay paused. She felt the walls around her heart crumble as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes she continued, _"I need to let it go. And I promise not to bring it up again. Ever."_

At first, he wasn't sure that he'd seen her sign what she did, but as he locked his gaze with her, he knew without a doubt that she had finally let it go and had opened her heart to letting him back in as more than friends. He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. His heart suddenly felt lighter than it had since before he woke up in Simone's hotel room. "_Thank you,"_ he signed. He motioned that he had to go, nodded to her and walked away to class. Suddenly, he wasn't certain about how he felt about Mandy anymore.

She watched him walk away and couldn't believe that she had admitted that she was open to giving him another chance. Deep down she knew that the truth was she had never fell out of love with him. And the reality that he was moving on with someone else was just enough to wake her up before she lost him for good. Sure, she had dated since he had broken her heart, but none of the guys she'd dated since Emmett had made her feel the way she did when she was with him. I mean, despite her seeing other guys, Emmett had continued to confess his love and show her that he would always be there for her. It was time she stopped being so scared of getting hurt. It was time to put her heart on the line again.

Emmett felt like his life was changing for the better. This summer had been hard for him as he watched Bay with Ty. He felt jealous and sad, even though he didn't know if he a right to feel that way about her anymore. When she came to him and told him that Ty had cheated on her, his heart broke for her and he wanted to give Ty a beating. He knew he was the last person to think that but it was true. He assured her that Ty would feel way worse when he realized what he lost, because he knew first hand. Bay was there, she was his friend, his classmate, and she was so close, but yet, so far away from him. He did his best to push his feelings down so that he could have her in his life someway, even if it wasn't how he wanted. He walked into his room and placed his bag by his computer desk. He walked over to the wall that held pictures of those closest to him. When he moved back from his dad's, he hadn't put up all of their pictures, but he had hung some of Bay. He couldn't help but stare today at his favorite picture of her. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she was looking at him with that classic Bay look that he loved so much. He felt his phone buzz and looked down to see a text from Mandy, 'Hope you had a great day,' he smiled and sat his phone down to reply later. It wouldn't be right to respond that he'd had the best day and it was because of the beautiful, curly headed girl that he dreamed about. The truth was he kept trying to make what he had with Mandy the same as what he had with Bay. But he couldn't. Maybe it was because they hadn't met, but Emmett knew deep down that he was never going to feel what he had with Bay with anyone else. And after today, there was no denying that he wanted another chance with her. He sat down at his computer desk with him phone in hand and typed out a message to Mandy letting her know that he couldn't be in a relationship with her because it wasn't fair to her to try and make it work when his heart already belonged to someone else. He hit backspace and typed a new response, "Today was great." So great, it was almost like he could still feel the tingle of Bay's lips on his.

Bay came home from school and started working on a piece of street art that she hoped that she could use soon. She finished what she could tonight and headed inside to check her email, because Emmett was supposed to be sending over the jpegs he took for her portfolio. She sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap and brought up her email. As she waited for the new emails to load, she noticed the unread email from Ty still in her inbox. She clicked on the box out next to it and stared at the popup window that came up. It asked if she was sure she wanted to delete this message. She started to click no, but she knew if she was really ready to let the Simone thing go, she had to let the Ty cheating thing go to and do as Emmett had suggested and move on. She moved the mouse over and clicked yes. She closed her laptop and lay back in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was kicking herself for keeping Emmett at arms length for so long. She knew without a doubt that Emmett loved her, and she was certain he would never do anything to hurt her purposely. Their kiss the other night had proven that he wouldn't make that mistake again. She hoped with all hope that they would soon be an item again. After all their romance had been epic before, it could be epic again couldn't it? She got up to grab her phone to text him to see if he wanted to meet up tonight, but quickly changed her mind when she remembered Mandy. "Craaap," she said as she plopped down on the bed. What if he didn't want her anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites from the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own switched at birth. **

A few days later…..

Her lips met his before he could think about what was happening. The electricity that flowed through his body at her touch was mind numbing. His hands went to cup her face and he felt her hair between his fingers. He had missed the feel of her beautiful, brown curly hair in his hands. He groaned and deepened the kiss, the kiss that he had been dreaming for the last year. Bay parted her lips inviting him to deepen the kiss more before lights were flashing around him causing him to reluctantly pull away. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in his bed. He closed his eyes again and slammed his head back against the pillow. He couldn't get Bay or that kiss out of his head. Man, he had wanted that kiss. He wanted more than just that kiss. He knew that he was in still in love with her. He knew that she was moving on from their past in order to give them a chance together and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with her. But he knew he had to handle things just right because, now Mandy was in the picture and he didn't want to hurt her either. She was a nice girl. She had the potential to one day be his deaf Bay, but he didn't want a deaf Bay. He just wanted Bay. So, he wondered, why was ending the relationship with Mandy so hard?

Today was Saturday and he fully planned on getting to the bottom of what Bay wanted before the day was over. He got dressed and let his mom know that he was going over to the Kennish house to hang out. Melody smiled at her son and signed, "_Don't be out too late."_ He gave a quick wave as he headed to the door and signed, "_I won't."_ He made a detour on the way to Bay's to stop and study the timeline that he had made for Bay. Surprisingly, it was still untouched although a little faded. It seemed like such a long time ago and he couldn't believe that she had finally fully forgiven him. He parked his bike and walked over to the last heart that held their initials. He never thought that he would be standing here with hope of a future with Bay since she had keep him at a distance for so long. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of them getting back together. He headed back to his bike and continued his ride to his Bay.

_"What do you want from me?"_ Emmett signed frustrated at Bay's questions about Mandy. Bay wanted to scream I JUST WANT YOU; instead, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She tried to convey her feeling to him in that one kiss. She put her hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer as she felt him place his hand on her cheek. The electricity that shot through her body set every nerve on fire. Her mind went blank as they continued to kiss. No other guy had made her feel like this. She had tried to fall for other guys. She tried so hard to make what she had for them feel like she felt when kissing Emmett. She had never been successful. Not even with Ty. She parted her lips to allow him to deepen the kiss before he pulled away. Her phone suddenly rang jolting her from her dream. She groaned as she opened her eyes to realize it had only been a dream. Well, it had happened. She had kissed Emmett and it had been better than she remembered. She could still feel his hands on her cheek and the tingle of electricity that his kisses sent through her. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she got up to get ready for the day. She looked at the clock and realized that Tank would be there any minute to work on their art project for class. Daphne insisted that Tank liked her more than a friend, but Bay knew they could never be more than friends. Her heart was already taken and if she tried to get involved with Tank, it would only end in heartbreak for him. And her mission in the upcoming months was to win back Emmett's heart. She dressed in her paint stained clothes, pulled her hair in a messy bun, and headed down to her studio grabbing one of her mom's breakfast muffins on the way out.

She was gathering supplies, and was about to turn on the tape that her and Emmett had found when searching for Angelo, when she heard Tank approaching, "Good morning, Bay."

She spun around to greet him as he carried the art supplies from the list she had given him in class, "Morning." She gave a quick smile before turning back to the tape playing and hitting play. She adjusted the volume so that it was loud enough to drown out any outside now but soft enough that her and Tank could talk to one another. She turned back to Tank, "This is one of my favorite tapes. Emmett and I found it when we were searching for information about my biological father, Angelo."

"Cool. So how are we going to do this?" Tank shifted awkwardly around the art studio. Art wasn't his thing. He was lucky that his partner was very artistic. She was easy on the eyes.

"With the condition of my hand, I'm going to depend on you to do most of the work that involves functioning hands. But I'm here for moral support." Bay said as she held up her bandaged hand. She had tripped at Toby's and cut her hand on a glass bottle at a party last night. The doctors had told her to rest it but that was almost impossible with her being an artist. They continued to work side by side, Bay doing what she could with her hand and Tank doing his best. Bay was focused on her work and completely unaware of the fact that Tank kept sneaking looks of longing over at her.

Emmett pulled his bike up the Kennish driveway parking it in the front to keep out of the way. He dismounted and headed up the path over to Bay's studio but when saw Bay and some guy painting he stopped in his tracks. Bay was working with spray paint and completely focused on the task at hand. He had forgotten how much he loved to watch her work. She would go completely into her own world oblivious to all around her. Their backs were to him. Neither noticed him so he continued to watch as they laughed about something and Bay playfully nudging the guy on the shoulder as she laughed. Bay focused again on her work, but Emmett noticed the longing looks that this guy was giving HIS Bay. He felt his heart break as he thought about her moving on with someone else. He could only kick himself. He was the one that had told her to move on but that didn't make it hurt any less. He backed away from her studio door entrance and headed to the guesthouse.

**AN: Please read and review. I'll be gone until the 28th on vacation but I do have most of the next chapter written so I might finish it tonight so I can upload it while I'm away. If not, I'll get an update loaded when I get back! Again, PLEASE read and review! It's very motivating! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I'm updating from vacation! Thanks for all the reviews! I would love to see more this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAB. **

Bay turns around and sees Emmett watching her and Tank. With Tank unaware of Emmett's presence, Bay and Emmett stare at each other before Emmett begins to walk away with a sad look on his face. She jumps up and starts after him but he stops her quickly singing, "Just don't Bay." With one final glance, he turns away and heads up the stairs to Regina's to see Daphne.

Bay plops back down on her stool, "Just great," she mutters to herself.

Tank looks over at Bay's sudden movements, "What's wrong?"

Bay signs, "It's nothing. Never mind."

Tank shrugged, "Oh. You look upset."

Bay looks down at her hand and says, "It's nothing. I'll be okay." She knew what Emmett must have thought seeing her and Tank here. Tank was just a friend, but if she had saw Emmett with some girl, innocent or not, she would have been jealous and sad too. The look on his face would forever be etched in her brain. She had to show him that she didn't have any feelings for Tank. She had to make this right, even though she wasn't sure Emmett even wanted a second chance anymore. After all, He was with Mandy now wasn't him? She'd have to find out.

"So what do you think?" Tank said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Bay said, not sure what Tank was talking about.

"The finished product." Tank said gesturing to his work.

Bay nodded, "It looks great, Tank. I bet Professor Ladarski will be pleased."

"Yeah, right." Tank said, "Not much pleases that woman."

Bay laughed, "True. Help me clean up? I have to head to Emmett's to help with his biology project soon." Emmett had asked her last week for help. Hopefully, he still wanted her help and she needed to talk to him.

"Sure thing. I'll send you tomorrow for your mom's party right?" Tank asked, hope filling him eyes.

Crap, she thought. "Yeah. Of course," she answered.

"Great. Let's get this place cleaned up." Tank said smiling at Bay.

Cleaning up her studio with Tank, made her miss hanging out with Emmett here. She hoped it wasn't too late for them.

He quickly climbed the steps and pushed the doorbell. Regina answered the door welcoming him into their home with a smile, "Hey Emmett. It's good to see you. Daphne is in her room."

He nodded as he signed a quick, "Thank you." and headed to Daphne's room. She was sitting at her desk and looked up at the movement.

"Hey. What's up?" Daphne signed before closing her laptop and giving her full attention to Emmett.

"I came over to see Bay but she looked to be pretty busy with that boy so I figured I would come visit with my long, lost best friend." Emmett signed as he set down on the edge of Daphne's bed.

"What boy? Oh, you mean Tank. He's her partner in her college art class. He's just a friend." Daphne tried to reassure Emmett.

Emmett huffed, "Yeah. The looks he was giving her suggested he liked her more just a friend."

Daphne could see the jealously in his eyes. She came around to sit beside Emmett and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before signing, "Emmett, she's my sister or switched-ster or whatever, believe me, Tank is just her friend. Whether he has feelings for her or not, she doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know that?" Emmett signed. He was jealous but it wasn't like he had a right to be jealous. He was after all still technically with Mandy.

"She told me Emmett. She said that she's had her heart broken a zillion times and she doesn't want to do that to him." Daphne signed. She didn't understand why these two were still dancing around the fact that they both still wanted to be with each other.

"Why would she break his heart?" Emmett asked. He felt a weight lifted but another weight added as Daphne signed, HE had be one of those to break her heart. And he regretted it every day. He was expecting Daphne to tell him that it was because she was still pining for Ty.

"Because she's still in love with you. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she still loves you." Daphne told him honestly. She saw the way those two looked at each other. A blind man could see it. Heck, everybody saw it but Bay and Emmett. "You should talk to her. Tell her how you feel?"

"Even if she does still have feelings for me. I don't want to be the rebound to Ty. Plus, there's Mandy." Emmett signed; he had never felt more confused. He didn't want to be the rebound to Ty and he didn't want to hurt Mandy.

"First, you wouldn't be the rebound after Ty because Bay loves you. And we both know that you are just keeping Mandy in the picture because you are scared to trust Bay's feelings for you again." Daphne signed, standing. "You really need to talk to her. Talk. Tell her you are scared. Tell her that you want to try things again. But treat her right, end things with Mandy. Start fresh with Bay. We both know that's what you both want."

Emmett knew that Daphne was right. He was just keeping Mandy in his life because he was scared that Bay's feelings were truly about him and not about her breakup with Ty. He knew what he had to do. He stood and signed, "Thanks Daphne." He gave her a quick as he headed back downstairs with a renewed confidence. Coming down the stairs, he nearly ran over Bay as she walked towards her studio. He assumed she was coming from walking Tank, who was absent now, to his truck.

"_Hey_," she signed nervously.

"_Hi_," he replied, looking down at the ground before looking back at Bay. "_Can we talk, Bay?" _

She nodded and led him to her studio.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A big thanks to all those that have reviewed. The reviews mean the world to me and keep me motivated. I'm still on vacation but these characters won't get out of my head. Please, please review. And favorite. It makes me smile. All dialogue is signing in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAB. **

The tension in art studio was palpable. Bay situated herself on one end of her couch while Emmett did the same on the other end. Neither would look at the other. When Bay would look at Emmett, Emmett would look away. And when Emmett would catch Bay's gaze, Bay would look down and focus her attention on a speck of paint on her jeans.

Gathering her thoughts, Bay took a deep breathe and started with a simple subject. She waved her hands towards Emmett to get his attention and then signed, "So, I was getting ready to head over to your house. You still need help with your biology project, right?"

"Yes," he signed. "Why wouldn't I want your help?" Emmett inwardly cussed. He had completely forgotten about his biology project. To be honest, he hadn't thought of much school work since that kiss at the star party.

"I don't know. Never mind," she signed. She glanced around the studio. They had so many memories here, both good and bad, and she hopes they have many more to come. Looking back to Emmett, she met his gaze. He was staring at her with a look that sent chills down her spine. It was a look she hadn't seen from him in forever. Too long, she admitted to herself.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Emmett leaned towards Bay and Bay toward Emmett; it was like a magnetic force was pulling them together. Bay would have sworn she was about to explode in anticipation, when suddenly Emmett jumped back. She tried not to the let the disappointment show on her face. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He smiled as he read whatever message was sent to him. She jumped up from the couch and started pacing the space in front of the couch.

"Let me guess, Mandy? Are y'all serious?" Suddenly, she was mad. Mad at him, mad at herself. He was about to kiss her, but a text from Mandy had stopped him. She could only blame herself. If she had realized her feelings or been willing to take the risk sooner, he might have been hers and Mandy never would have came alone. She was an idiot.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his red, luscious hair. "Yes. No," he shook his head confused. "I don't know, Bay. I never thought I would get a second chance with you. I had finally convinced myself to try to move on, and I had started to but then you kissed me. And...And, I don't know how I feel anymore." The truth was he did know what he felt. He was just scared to admit those feeling to Bay.

"You know what? It's fine. Don't worry about it," she signed. "Maybe we missed our chance." She looked down, tears filling her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other a few times, before looking up to meet his eyes. They were filled with sadness and confusion, and she knew she was the cause.

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at her in disbelief. The hope he had felt at starting anew with her was slipping between his fingers and he couldn't do anything about it.

When he didn't say anything, she said, "Look, can we work on the biology project another night? I really just want to shower and go to bed."

"Yeah," he signed sadly. "Of course,"

With a quick nod of her head, she walked towards her house leaving him alone in her studio. He watched her walk away. He could see the disappointment, anger, and sadness in her eyes as she asked him for a rain check on the homework "date."

She had ended the conversation so he quickly that he didn't get a chance to tell her about what Daphne said. Or that Mandy had just texted him that she was coming to KC at the end of the month. She wanted to meet him. Granted, Bay might not have wanted to know that today, but he figured meeting her could only be a good thing. He could meet her and sort out his feelings. A quiet voice in the back of his heart told him he already knew who held his heart.

Bay showered and threw herself on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she couldn't believe Emmett had moved on. All those times he had declared his love for her during their separation and now that she was ready to start again, he was over her. It didn't feel right that they had missed their chance. She knew they could be so good together. Even better than before, but, she reminded herself, he's moved on. I can move on too, she thought, and, that's what I'm going to do.

Her mom's book party hadn't ended well for her mom. And Bay wasn't sure how she felt about how it ended for her. Her mom had found out about her dad kissing Nikki's mom. And Bay had kissed Tank. The first kiss was awkward, but Tank had admitted to waiting for a long time to kiss her. Their second kiss was less awkward, but it didn't send chills down her spine or make her knees go weak. It didn't make her want more or long for his lips on her. It was just a kiss, nothing special. Bay wondered if the tingles would come later down the road. She was sure they wouldn't. Those tingles of electricity had been instant with Emmett. Ugh, she thought, she had to stop thinking of him. He was with Mandy. And now, she was with Tank.

Daphne was headed to her car when she caught sight of Emmett leaning against his bike, texting on his phone. She walked over to him and waved her hands in front of him to get his attention.

"Hey," she started out. "So you apparently didn't tell Bay how you really felt the other night."

He scrunched his eyebrows up and looked at her, "Why did you say that?"

She sighed and even though she knew it was none of her business, she cared about both of them. "She told me last night that she kissed Tank. Apparently, now they are seeing each other."

"Oh," shock registered on his face. "Well, that's good. I'm glad she's happy."

"Uh huh," Daphne signed, not convinced.

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind." She didn't believe for a second Emmett wasn't effected by this news.

"I need to get to work. I'll see you later Daphne." He signed, before giving her a quick hug.

He put his helmet on and sped away on his bike. He mind was spinning. She was moving on and there was nothing he could do about it. Man, how he wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go, but he couldn't do that to Mandy. He was trying to make it work with her. Was he kidding himself?

A few days later...

Emmett saw Bay sitting at a table outside the school, staring at a blank canvas. She looked frustrated, slamming her hand down on the table. He approached her, he hadn't really talked to her since their fight the other night at her house. And he hadn't spent any alone time with her since Daphne let it slip that she was seeing Tank.

"Empty page. So un-Bay of you." He signed, truthfully. It wasn't like Bay to struggle with art.

"I've tried my left hand. I've tried my right hand. I don't know what she wants from me." She signed, frustrated.

"So what's the assignment?"

He watched as she rolled her eyes before signing, "Draw a memory. I've tried like 20. All completely obvious." Frustration written all over Bay's face. "I woke up one day and found out I wasn't really Bay Kennish. And the only way I got through that was because I had art. And if that gets taken away from me. I.."

"Wait a minute. You are an artist," he couldn't believe Bay didn't know that. "Nothing with ever change that."

Disbelief washed over her face. Emmett sat down at the table next to her, "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah. Why?" Even if she hadn't been free, she would have made herself free for time with Emmett.

"I want to show you something." He smiled, excitement coursing through his body. Time alone with Bay was always something to smile about, but time spent comforting her was even better. Honestly, he did want to show her this to make her remember who she was. And possibly, who they were together. He wanted to inspire her. He wanted to make her smile. He couldn't believe Tank hadn't noticed that Bay was struggling with her identity as an artist. Some boyfriend he was.

"What?" She asked, curiosity and excitement replacing the disbelief on her face.

He smiled, "I'll pick you up at six." He flashed that James Dean smirk at her as she scrunched her brows at him. He stood from the table and walked away before she could argue.

As he walked away, Bay couldn't help but think about the boy would had just left the table. Or the motorcycle they would ride on tonight, and how close they would be on that motorcycle. She smiled at the thought of being that close to him again. She shook her head quickly, reminding herself she had a boyfriend. That deaf James Dean had her heart though. Sighing, she gathered her supplies and headed to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: My original plan for this fic was to fill in the gaps and holes that the writers left in the show. I think I may start a series of one-shots doing just that, but I'm curious of how many of you would continue to read if I went a little AU with this story. Please, read and review and let me know what you think about going AU or sticking with the timeline of the show.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own SAB or any of the characters. **

Bay grabbed her leather jacket and headed to her studio to wait for Emmett. She walked passed Kathryn in the kitchen, and explained where she was headed.

"Hey mom. Emmett has something to show me. I'm not sure where we are going but I won't be out too late." Bay said as she put on her jacket.

Looking up from her recipe book, Kathryn said, "Okay, honey, do you want to wait for supper?"

"No," Bay said, "We will stop and get something on the way home." It wasn't a date, but she would enjoy spending time with Emmett. Hopefully, the evening would be without any Mandy interruptions.

"Have a good time. Be safe."

"Always, mom." Bay waved before heading to her studio. She wouldn't admit this to anyone but she was nervous. She couldn't explain why. This was Emmett. Her Emmett, no, he wasn't hers anymore. But she had rode on his motorcycle before and Emmett was a safe driver. She thought about the way she would wrap her arms around him, and how his back would feel against her body as they rode along the roads. She thought about how they fit perfectly together and moved perfectly together as he leaned side to side during the ride. Just the mere thought of being that close to him sent shivers down her spine. Relax Bay, she told herself, you are just friends. He has a girlfriend. Plus, you have Tank. She had a feeling Tank would be the last thing on her mind tonight. It had been too long since she had been on Emmett's bike and she planned to enjoy every second. Tonight could be the last time she rode on his bike and she wanted to remember it.

*BBBBBBBBB*

Emmett was a ball of nerves despite how hard he was trying to calm them. He knew tonight was about inspiring Bay and not about how much he wanted her to be his. Or how his body reacted when he thought about her. He wanted to show her that she would always be an artist and nothing could ever change that about her. But he knew he was definitely going to enjoy the motorcycle ride with Bay's arms wrapped tightly around his body. The thought of their bodies being so close sent goose bumps up and down his spine.

Clearing his thoughts of Bay, he sent Mandy a text that he would be out of pocket for the next few hours and he'd let her know when he got back home. He didn't want any interruptions tonight and he definitely didn't want to fight with her. Leaving his mom a note, he grabbed his jacket and sped off of the Bay's.

He pulled up to the Kennish house and came to a stop just outside of Bay's studio. He took off his helmet and took a deep breath before getting off his bike and walking towards the studio. She had sent him a text to let him know she'd be waiting for him in her studio. He stopped dead in his tracks as he came to the door. His breathe caught in his chest when he saw Bay sitting on her couch waiting on him. She was listening to her ipod and bobbing her head along to the music. He had forgotten how beautiful she was and he was regretting not telling more often. He wished he could tell her daily. As simple as the act of sitting there was, he couldn't help but think about how in love with her that he was. He was definitely smitten. He wanted nothing more than to be able to wrap his arms around her and let her scent surround him again.

She looked up at the sudden movement in the corner of her eyes and smiled when she saw Emmett standing in the doorway. He had a look on his face that she couldn't quite put a name too.

Taking her ear buds out of her ears, she got up from the couch and walked over to Emmett. "Hey." Nerves began to build once again and she couldn't seem to shake them.

He nodded at her, "You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." Bay signed.

They walked to his bike in silence. He handed her helmet to her before putting on his own. He mounted his bike and waited for to get on behind him. She nervously climbed on the bike, nervously fidgeting with her helmet. She slipped her around him sending shocks of electricity through both of them.

After 45 minutes of driving, Emmett pulled them up to a run down looking construction site. The drive hadn't quite been an hour, but both felt it wasn't long enough. He parked the bike and stayed on the bike to steady it while Bay tried to get off using her good hand for support.

Sitting both of the helmets on his bike, Emmett turned to Bay as she scrunched her face in confusion. "This is what you wanted to show me?" She signed, looking around at their surroundings. It didn't seem to be anything special.

Emmett looked around before turning back to Bay, "Be patient." He smiled, knowing what was to come. He motioned with his head for her to follow him. He held the tarp back as she walked through, looking back at him with a confused expression. Bay looked around her surroundings to discover a Las Vegas town in the middle of nowhere. Even though it looked a little run down today, it looked like it was built to perfection.

He smiled at her confusion and excitement bubbled to the surface, as he wanted for her to see the reason he brought her here. She looked around amazed at her surroundings. She couldn't believe Emmett knew about such an awesome place or that he had thought to bring her here.

Amazement filled her face as she looked back to Emmett, who stood next to her with that James Dean smirk on his face. "Did you just take me on a 45 minute motorcycle ride or through a portal to another dimension? Wha?" Shock, amazement, excitement and happiness were written all over Bay's face.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to continue walking further inside the city. "Ever heard of the Chase Baking Company?" Emmett signed as they walked along the city sidewalk.

"Their factory was right by Maui, Kansas." Bay signed, walking along side Emmett.

"The guy who owned the company built this."

Bay raised her eyebrows as she looked around, "Was he insane?"

"He was rich and romantic," Emmett signed. He thought about the billboard he painted for Bay for her 16th birthday and the timeline he had done after he'd made the worst mistake ever. It was a grand gesture, he was grand gesture kind of guy, and he knew that Bay appreciated that about him. He was romantic, if only he could get Bay to remember.

"What is this place?" Bay signed. Bay thought about the guys she had dated. Emmett was the only one who had ever done anything romantic for her. His birthday present for her had cost him his motorcycle; yet, he had still taken the chance and done the timeline. No grand gesture from anybody else could ever top the timeline.

"He met his wife in Las Vegas in the '50s. She was a showgirl. He was a blackjack dealer. Then he started his business and they moved to KC." Emmett signed, admiring the buildings as they walked.

Bay looked around coming to a stop in front of Emmett, as he stopped walking. "So, he built this?"

Emmett shrugged as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. He loved the way Bay was interested to hear the story of this couple. "As they got older, his wife started to lose her memory. She stopped remembering who he was, who their kids were, everything. He thought that if she saw it again, the place where they fell in love," Emmett explained. He watched Bay's face light up with a smile.

"She'd remember him," she signed as she looked around them. Emmett tucked his hands in his pockets and watched with delight as the wheels in Bay's head turned. "My assignment is to paint a memory."

Emmett smiled at the fact that Bay understood, "Who says it has to be your memory."

_Bay's thoughts drifted off as she imagined what the placed looked like the in the 50's. She imagined it lit up all around them. She was a showgirl and he was a blackjack dealer. Emmett was handsomely dressed in an all black tuxedo with a red tie that matched her red corset outfit. Emmett twisted around and then held out his hand for her to take. When their hands met, electricity shot through both of them. Emmett spun her around effortlessly and they danced to their own beat. The air between them was full of passion and desire for one another. He dipped her and she wanted to feel his lips on hers. The look on his face told her that he wanted her too. _

Suddenly, Bay was startled out of her thoughts and met Emmett's gaze staring down at her. She kept her eyes on his as he shuffled his feet and shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed as tension filled the air between them. It wasn't a bad tension, but it was noticed by both of them. Breaking her gaze away, she looks around them before turning back to him, "Did you bring your camera?'

Smiling, he signed, "At my bike, yeah." He turned to walk back towards his bike, but she stopped him curious to find out if the wife remembered the husband. He shrugged and explained that he didn't know, but that she could make up any ending she wanted.

She watched his retreating figure as he walked back to his bike to retrieve his camera. She knew what she wanted their ending to be, and that ending didn't include Tank or Mandy. She turned around again to take in the amazing place around her, and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at the thought that Emmett decided to bring her here. This was just the place she needed to see to be inspired, and it seemed fitting that Emmett was the one to show her.

Emmett walked back to his bike to get his camera, and he couldn't help but think how happy Bay looked when she asked if he has his camera. He loved to see her smile and he loved to be the one to make her smile. It made his heart flutter to think that she was smiling because of something he had said or done for her. He quickly grabbed his camera and headed back to where Bay was standing, still admiring her surroundings.

She turned around to face him as she heard him approach her with camera in hand. "It's a beautiful place isn't it?" He signed handing her his camera.

"Amazing," she signed. "Will you teach me how to take the best shots?"

"Yeah," he replied as she fumbled with the camera. She adjusted the camera in her hands and he situated himself behind her as she held up the camera to shoot the right pictures. Her back rested slightly against the front of his body, and his arms came around her as he fiddled with the camera in her hands. Unable to sign, he adjusted the settings on the camera and then showed her what buttons to push when she was ready. They stood there against each other.

Bay closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of Emmett that surrounded her. He smelt like grease and his cologne; she took a deep breathe in as if memorizing the smell. Bay's hair tickled his chin, as they stayed close against each other as she snapped pictures. They both knew the need for him to continue to stand so close wasn't necessary, but neither could pull themselves away. The scent of Bay's shampoo filled Emmett's nostrils as he breathed her. He had longed for that smell to invade his senses for a while now, and he was trying to etch this moment into his brain to remember forever. As they walked from store front to store front, they would resume the same position of his arms wrapped around her holding the camera while Bay took the pictures. It wasn't something that was discussed, it was just something that happened.

Once the photos were all taken, they reluctantly pulled away from each other to walk back to his bike. "So we can head back to your house to finish the project tonight, if that's what you want to do?" Emmett signed hopeful that he could get a few more hours uninterrupted with Bay.

**Cliffhanger.. :) Please read and review! Your reviews mean the world to me! Let me know if AU is okay or not...I have lots of plans! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please read and review! Your reviews inspire me to write more! My kids will be gone today and tomorrow so I may get to update several times while they are gone...review, review, review. I did decide to go AU, and I'll be posting one-shots of what I imagine go on off camera between Bay and Emmett. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own SAB or any of the characters. **

Emmett threw his body down on his bed inwardly cussed. Bay had visited him today at Chrome and dropped the news that Ty hadn't cheated. She was questioning her whole relationship with Tank based on this news. He told her that despite the fact that Ty hadn't cheated he wasn't here and Tank was and Tank was trying. It physically hurt him to tell her she should stay with Tank. He knew that if she went back to Ty that he didn't stand a chance at winning her back. As he thought that, his phone buzzed with an incoming text. **Hey Pookie. I just wanted to tell you that I missed talking to you this morning. Hope your day went well. I can't wait to meet you this weekend. **

Emmett groaned and threw his phone down without responding. He couldn't get the thought of Tank touching Bay in the way he longed to touch her. He kept trying to make what he had with Mandy the same as what he had with Bay. He wanted those butterflies in his stomach when he heard Mandy's name or his heart to race when he thought about her. The truth was he didn't and he knew that those feelings weren't going to come. He was realizing that you couldn't make those feelings happen.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a hidden shoebox. He shifted to a sitting position on his and lifted the lid off the shoebox to reveal all the pictures he and Bay had taken during them time together, along with the ones he had taken since they had broken up. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Her brown eyes, brown curly locks and porcelain skin complimented each other and made him crazy with love and lust. He could still smell her hair from the other night. He could still feel her body pressed against his and the feel of her arms around him as they rode his bike. There was nothing that he wanted than to feel that again.

Something snapped inside of Emmett and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He was going to win Bay back for once and for all. He found his phone and took a deep breath before sending a text to Mandy letting her know he had to end things between them. **Today was okay. Mandy, there isn't really a good way to say this, but I can't meet you. I can't let this relationship go on any longer, because my heart already belongs to someone else. I'm sorry to lead you on, but I need to make things right. I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I hope that you find the one that's right for you out there in the world, and when you do, hold on tight and don't let them slip away from you. **

There. He had done it. He felt a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He had let Mandy go and was ready to win Bay back. He knew that she was with Tank, but he knew that she enjoyed his company and she had to feel the electricity in the room every time they were together. He felt it and it drove him wild. He longed for her to be his, and he was ready to let go of the security of having Mandy, and put his heart on the line again with Bay.

He gathered his thoughts, and placed the shoebox back in its place under his bed. Bay was coming over to work on her project and he needed to shower and get things ready.

BBBBBBBB

Bay was supposed to be meeting Emmet to work on an assignment, but she couldn't stop the feeling that she needed to see Tank first. She knew it was time to end it with Tank, if she was ever going to have a chance with Emmett. Her mind drifted to her conversation with Emmett today at Chrome. She had found out that Ty hadn't cheated and the first person she went to was Emmett. He told her he pitied the guy that came after Ty, but she knew the truth. No one could ever be to her what Emmett was to her. When he told her that Tank was here and Ty wasn't, she realized that Ty wasn't the one holding her back from being fully committed to Tank. Emmett was. And he had no idea just how much she wanted him. Bay decided that it was time to change that. That's how Bay found herself parked in front of Tank's fraternity house when she was supposed to be headed to Emmett's. She was searching for the courage to get out as her thoughts drifted to the night that Emmett and her had shared recently.

_Emmett suggested going back to her house to work on finishing her project. She agreed, but only after he promised to feed her. He smiled and agreed without hesitating handing Bay her helmet and putting his on before getting on his bike. She wrapped her arms around him and neither had any place else that they would rather be. He pulled up in front of a small diner that looked to be open 24 hours a day. They hopped on the bike and sat their helmets on his bike before heading into the small building, both had to stop themselves from reaching out to grab the others hand. As they situated in the booth, the waitress came over to take their drink order then left them alone in their comfortable silence. _

_Emmett was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in the booth across from him. He watched her as she talked to the waitress and ordered their drinks. He didn't notice the waitress had left until Bay's eyes met his stare. The tension between them was thick and palpable. Both could feel it. Bay's eyes were filled with love as they looked into Emmett's. It took all the strength he had to not reach over and take her into his arms and kiss her senseless. _

_Bay felt nothing but love from his stare. It wasn't uncomfortable or creepy, but romantic and it took all of her will power not to reach out and crash her lips to his. She touched her lips as she thought about how his felt against hers. The waitress sat down their drinks in front of them breaking them from their stares. "You ready to order?" asked the waitress. _

_"Yeah, sure." Bay said as she quickly scanned the menu for something that looked appealing to eat. _

_Bay ordered their food and turned back to Emmett, "So, the last time we were out to eat together, Daphne was with us."_

_"I remember." He smiled at her thinking about how much had changed since then. If he hadn't been such an idiot, they might be here tonight, but together. _

_"So you really think a zoetrope is a good idea?" _

_"Yeah, it sounds amazing. I can help you build it if you want."_

_"I'd like that. You can get those pictures printed off tomorrow and I'll come over this weekend to finish?_

_"It's a date." He signed without thinking. She didn't object so he left it at that as the waitress sat their food in front of them. They ate in silence both thinking of the other's lips against theirs. _

_The rode home wasn't long and when he dropped her off, she hugged him and thanked him for all his help. She said she'd text him tomorrow to work out a time to come over. He nodded and watched her retreating figure go into her house before he put his helmet on his head and sped off to his house. Excitement about this weekend raced through his veins. _

Breaking out her thoughts, she sighed looking up at the fraternity house. She wanted to spend all her free time with Emmett, working on art or simply, doing nothing at all. This was the final step to getting there. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the car and headed inside to let Tank go. She just hoped she hadn't waited too late and lost Emmett forever.

**What did you guys think? Review and let me know! Favorite/follow too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, so you let me know what you think! Read and review please! **

**I don't own SAB or any of their characters. **

Bay stood in front of Tank's room trying to work up the courage to knock, but failing. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened and Tank almost barreled into her. "Bay," he stumbled to keep himself from plowing her down. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. I thought you had plans to finish your project with Emmett."

"I do. I just needed to see you first." She responded not knowing where to start the talk she had actually came here to have.

She turned her cheek to meet his lips as he leaned into kiss her. "Everything okay?" Tank looked worried

"I actually came to talk to you about something," she said nervously walking passed him into the room. She turned around to face him, "I think we should go back to being friends."

"Wha?" Tank stuttered. "I don't understand. I thought things were going great."

"Tank, I like you I do, but that's as far as my feeling will ever go. I can't give you more." She looked down at her hands, and then lifted her eyes to meet his sad ones. "My heart already belongs to someone else."

"Ty? Bay, he lied to you about cheating on you." Tank reasoned.

"No." Bay admitted, "My heart doesn't belong to Ty. I thought it did, at least some of it, but I recently figured out it didn't."

"Emmett?" Tank asked as Bay looked down her hands. "Bay he cheated on you before, he'll hurt again."

Bay sighed as she headed towards the door. "That's a risk I have to take. I'm sorry, Tank."

Bay rushed to her car holding in the tears until she was safely seated in her 'thing.' She didn't want to hurt Tank, but she couldn't lead him on anymore. She knew he was right; the risk that Emmett would hurt her again was there. She didn't think the risk was high, but the risk did exist. That scared her beyond words, but the thought of Emmett not being hers scared her more. She dried her tears and looked at the time on her phone. She was late to Emmett's. She said a silent prayer that Emmett wasn't mad and sent him a quick text that she was running late but was on her way.

Emmett looked at the clock nervously. Bay was late. She was never late. He hoped that she was okay. He had everything set up in his room to work on her assignment, the pictures were printed, the supplies were set out and ready, all he needed was Bay. All he would ever need was Bay. His phone lit up letting him know he had a new text. He picked up his phone and saw that it was from Bay, **RUNNING LATE. HAD TO RUN AN ERRAND. HEADED THERE NOW. I HOPE YOU AREN'T MAD. ** He chuckled, he couldn't ever be mad at her for too long. He got up and headed to the kitchen to fix a snack while he waited for her. Travis looked up from the kitchen table as he walked in, "Hey, man. I thought Bay was coming over tonight."

"She is. She just sent a text that she was running late, but was coming."

"So when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"She knows how I feel. I've never stopped telling her, man."

"True. So when are you two going to stop pretending she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Soon," Emmett paused. "I ended things with Mandy tonight."

"That's a step in the right direction," Travis started, but was cut off when the door light started flashing.

"That must be her. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, man."

Emmett headed to the front door and pulled it open to reveal Bay standing nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She looked up quickly when the door swung open. "Emmett, I'm sorry I'm late. I just had something I needed to do before I came over, and it took longer than I expected it would take. I'll explain later, you ready to get to work on my project?"

"Yeah, everything's set up in my room," he signed before leading her through the hall and upstairs to his room. He couldn't help, but wonder what had been so important to take care of before she came over here. Hopefully, soon he would find out.

They were together in close proximity while building the zoetrope, and it was driving both of them crazy. Both were stealing glances at the other while they worked, but it didn't go unnoticed by the other. They worked in a comfortable silence neither needing words or signs to explain what needed to be done. They worked quickly, but effectively. When they were done, they both stepped back to admire their work.

"Emmett, it's amazing," Bay gushed, spinning the zoetrope and watching the dancer spin around. "It's just perfect." Bay turned to look at Emmett, who was standing at the end of his bed.

"Just like you," Emmett signed without thinking. Bay looked shocked at this admission especially since she knew he was doing his best to distance himself emotionally from her since he was with Mandy.

"Emmett, you can't say things like that to me anymore. Mandy wouldn't be happy if she knew I was here with you, much less that you were saying things like that," she said gathering her things to leave.

"Bay," Emmett started, but Bay cut him off. "It's fine, Emmett. I realize I waited too late. But there's something you should know. I was late coming here tonight because I was with Tank."

Emmett held up his hand to stop her, "Stop! I don't want to hear about what you and Tank did before you came here."

"I broke up with Tank, tonight," Bay signed, "I couldn't lead him on when my heart already belongs to someone else."

"Oh, so this is about learning that Ty didn't cheat on you? You are trying to tell me you are getting back together with Ty?" Emmett could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall in front of her.

"No, Emmett. I'm here to tell you that I broke up with Tank," she signed stepping closer to Emmett. "And I plan to wait on you to realize I'm the one you want, not Mandy. No matter how long I have to wait."

Emmett hesitated, thinking she couldn't have signed what he thought he saw, but decided to test the waters by grabbing her face in his hands and crashing his lips to hers. Shocked by the sudden kiss, Bay jumped but quickly melted into Emmett's arms. She kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing her. She moved her hands to weave through his hair before she pulled him closer as he moved his hands to her waist to hold her against him. Electricity shot through both of them, awakening every nerve in their bodies as they kissed.

He turned them around and laid them back on his bed never letting her lips leave his. He situated himself so that he was on top of her, but not enough to crush her with his weight. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He let all the emotions he had buried come to the surface and flow out through his kiss. He moved his lips away from her lips, down her cheeks to her neck. He felt the vibrations of her moan against his lips. He smiled as he continued to kiss her neck.

She fell back on the bed and lost herself in the way Emmett's lips felt on hers. She lost herself in the way they fit together perfectly and in the way he made her feel like he was on fire. She felt his lips travel down her check to her neck and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She ran her hands through his hair, up and down his arms and then his back before she reached the hem of his shirt. She pulled at the hem and ran her hands up his chest causing him to let out a moan.

He pulled back at the feel of her hands under his shirt, "Bay, are you sure?" He looked into her eyes that were filled with love and desire.

"Do you not want to, Emmett?" Bay asked suddenly remembering that he had a girlfriend. " . I'm sorry, Emmett. Mandy, I totally forgot about Mandy." She signed, trying to free herself from under him, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Bay, there is no Mandy," Emmett signed looking at her with love, desire and longing. "I broke up with her today. There's no one else for me, but you."

"Really?" She signed looking up at him hopeful as he nodded. This time she was the one to grab his face and crash her lips to his. There was no doubt in either of their minds that this was right for both of them. They stripped the other of their clothes and let their love overcome them.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! If you did, click that heart and favorite and follow! Leave a review! **


End file.
